


Art: Circumstantial Evidence

by diannelamerc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, OT3?, Speculation, The Stalker Board, The Stucky Board, extra pins on stand-by..., otp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/diannelamerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escapade 2015 Art Show<br/>Title: Circumstantial Evidence<br/>Fandom: MCU<br/>Medium: multi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Circumstantial Evidence

The "StuckyBoard" from the Escapade Art Show! NakedBee did a great job of photographing an awkwardly-large-with-small-detail piece. (I kept meaning to figure out how to do that myself and haven't, so I point you to her awesome tumbler post! :)

**[Circumstantial Evidence](http://escapadecon.tumblr.com/post/119069835445/escapade-2015-art-show-title-circumstantial) **

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _[Text Reads:]_  
>   
>  _Escapade Art Show 2015_  
>  _Artist: Dianne DeSha (diannelamerc)_  
>  _Title: Circumstantial Evidence_  
>   
>  _All of Marvel's images and intellectual property remain theirs, of course. This is a fair-use transformative work._  
>   
>  _I used many resources both from bits I gathered and bits others grabbed for me. I'd like to give credit especially to[thingswithwings](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org) whose Dreamwidth post on "Mr. Roger's Gaybourhood" (<http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/213805.html>) started it all off in my head. I'm mostly illustrating the points s/he made._  
>   
>  _I also want to acknowledge[howlinghistory.tumblr.com](http://howlinghistory.tumblr.com), [www.mediavengers.com](http://www.mediavengers.com), [historicallyaccuratesteve.tumblr.com](http://historicallyaccuratesteve.tumblr.com), and [marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com)._


End file.
